Ode à ta souffrance
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Ils meurent, et encore, ils meurent. C'est une roue qui ne cesse de tourner. Un fou qui ne peut plus s'empêcher de se frapper la tête contre le mur.


_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui un texte très court, sûrement le plus court de mon profil. Il est tard, mais j'ai eu une subite idée, et comme en ce moment j'écris peu et j'ai du mal à continuer mes projets, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour montrer que je ne suis pas morte. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est encore une petite réflexion, pas très jouasse jouasse ma foi, avec un narrateur volontairement flou passke c'est de l'art contemporain m'voyez le mystère, l'interprétation laissée au lecteur toussa, ou tout bêtement l'envie que j'avais de directement coucher mes pensées sur le papier sans passer par un autre personnage ou une justification inutilement complexe. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Et encore une fois, ils meurent.  
Dis moi, Ô Athéna, combien de larmes as tu versé sur les corps de tes fidèles guerriers ?  
Combien de fois as tu accompagné leurs derniers instants, les entourant de ton cosmos bienveillant ? Combien de fois encore as tu encaissé d'inimaginables douleurs pour tenter de rendre les leurs moins lourdes ? Combien de fois leur as tu sourit ?  
Combien de fois leur a tu pardonné ?  
Ô, Ô, divine Athéna, ne sera tu donc jamais fatiguée ? Déesse de la guerre, tu es aussi Déesse de la Victoire, et tes ennemis au fil des siècles, toujours ont ployé sous le pouvoir de tes guerriers, sous le pouvoir de ta volonté jointe à la leur. Mais toujours aussi, tes si précieux protecteurs meurent, encore, encore. Et tandis que les années passent, tu les vois tous naître, grandir, et sacrifier leur vie en ton nom, fougueux et jeunes, au cosmos rayonnant. Tandis que les siècles passent, tu les vois vivre milles morts et milles tourments, tu vois certains d'entre eux mourir, d'autres sombrer dans le désespoir, d'autres encore dans la folie. Et peu importe ce que tu essaye de faire, c'est de leur propre volonté encore et toujours qu'il souffrent, qu'ils souffrent pour toi, c'est de leur propre volonté qu'ils se condamnent, et quand leurs pupilles roulent et tombent dans le blanc de leurs yeux écarquillés, c'est toujours et encore ton nom que leurs lèvres murmurent en testament.  
Quelque que soit le millénaire, ce sont des hommes aux âmes cassées, aux histoires déchirées. Ce sont des hommes aux identités arrachées, aux corps déchiquetés.  
Ce sont des alcooliques, qui ne trouvent consolation que dans ton cosmos débordant d'amour, quand bien même c'est pour lui qu'ils se battent. Pour lui qu'ils ne pensent plus à leur futur.  
Leurs yeux ne voient qu'un avenir plus grand.  
Un avenir qu'ils n'auront jamais la chance de voir.  
Le verra tu seulement toi même un jour, Athéna ?  
Ou cet espoir a toi aussi te paraît trop lointain ?  
Après tout, tu t'es liée corps et âme à ces hommes désespérés, leur sang sont tes larmes, leurs larmes ton sang, et toi aussi pour eux tu as tout sacrifié, ta place auprès des Dieux, tes liens avec ta famille, ton invulnérabilité, tes pouvoirs, alors que tu étais une Déesse orgueilleuse, maintenant tu es une humaines ! Tes épaules où autrefois trônaient avec honneur des pièces d'armures sont secouées de sanglots alors que dans tes bras meure l'homme qui t'a protégée. Et combien de fois t'ont ils trahi ! Combien de fois leur orgueil a prit le dessus ? Combien de fois leur pouvoir leur est monté à la tête, et les a poussé à la plus outrageante forme d'ingratitude, toi qui jamais n'a été récompensée de tes efforts ? Combien de fois ont ils craché sur ton nom et combien de fois, combien de fois encore se sont-ils détournés de toi qui fait tout pour les sauver ?!  
Ô, Athéna, dit moi, je te prie de me dire, à quoi bon ?  
Tu souffre pour eux, comme ils souffrent pour toi !  
Tu souffre pour eux, sans qu'ils en aient la moindre idée, ou sans qu'ils soient seulement capables de s'imaginer que tu ne souffre pas que physiquement, que ce qui te fait gémir et bien plus profond et terrible !  
Votre lien n'est pas celui de l'amour, ce n'est pas celui de l'amitié, ni de la loyauté, ce n'est pas celui de l'honneur comme ce n'est pas celui du bonheur.  
C'est celui de la souffrance, la terrible, l'immortelle et divine souffrance.  
Je le sais, Athéna, je le vois, quand je te regarde.  
L'homme est sans doute la plus triste des créatures. Elle est née démunie, elle est née inutile à la nature, et comme elle n'avait pas sa place, en ce monde où tout était parfaitement réglé, elle ne pouvait que détruire ce qui l'entourait, elle ne pouvait que gêner, bien malgré elle.  
Alors tu as prit pitié.  
Et à force de les regarder tatônner obstinément les ombres, à la recherche du bonheur, la panacée qui guérirait leur mal, tu t'es éprise d'eux.  
Athéna, tu es malade d'amour.  
Tu aime l'humanité, d'un amour d'autant plus pur qu'il est douloureux, amants maudits, vous vous êtes mariés pour l'éternité.  
Oui, Athéna, vous vous battez au nom de l'espoir et de la justice, mais c'est dans votre souffrance commune que votre cosmos s'élève et éclate, que votre amour brûle, que vos mains se lient et que vos baisers prennent vie.  
Et tu es immortelle. Eux non.  
Ils goûtent, eux, au temporaire soulagement de l'oubli et de la mort, de l'insouciance passagère de l'enfance, des liens qui les unit, de leur amitié, de leur solidarité.  
Toi, non, car toute enveloppe humaine possède tu, tu es une Déesse.  
Tu es seule.  
Souffrance, ô douce souffrance.  
Bat toi donc, Athéna, puisque c'est le Destin auquel tu t'es attachée.  
Bat toi donc, Ô Déesse, puisque c'est ainsi que tu te sens vivante.  
Souffre donc, puisque que tu aime sans retour.  
Mais sache que je te regarde, et que là où tes Chevaliers voient un cosmos grandiloquent d'amour et de bienveillance, moi je vois tes larmes qui coulent, ton coeur qui souffre, ta solitude éternelle, ta mort prochaine.  
Tout ça pour son sourire, que tu continue d'appeler espoir.


End file.
